1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to management and generation of data related to aviation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States Navy, specially designated naval aviators serve as Landing Signal Officers (LSOs), and are responsible for ensuring the safe and expeditious landing of aircraft aboard aircraft carriers. In order to meet this responsibility, LSOs keep detailed records on every approach and landing aboard all US Navy aircraft carriers. This data is reviewed by LSOs to help identify pilot trends and improve pilot landing performance.
Currently, this approach and landing data is recorded by hand on a form, using shorthand symbols defined in a Landing Signal Officer manual. The data are then manually transcribed into a computer database, currently the Automated Performance Assessment and Remedial Training System (APARTS), for separate limited analysis of the data. Additionally, during qualification of pilots to operate in the carrier environment, the LSO uses the handwritten data, in conjunction with a number of charts, to calculate metrics related to pilot performance in order to determine whether or not an individual pilot meets qualification standards.